Unforgivable Truths
by DrDoom2006
Summary: A spell gone wrong will make Justin do the unthinkable with Alex and now the consequences risk the entire Russo family...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Unforgivable Truths  
a  
Wizards of Waverly Place Story

Chapter 1

17 year old Alex Russo was in her room going through the pages of her spell book, she desperately wanted to get certain boy from high school to like her, and if she had to use magic, even against Harper's good judgment, then she had decided to go ahead, little did she knew that her decision was going to turn into a nightmare, unknown to her Justin had returned from college, oh, Alex's plan? She brew a potion that her target boy was to drink as he was invited for dinner, once drank, he would fall in love with her and as their lips touched she would also feel uncontrollably attracted to him.

-Alex are you crazy? -Harper said

-I love Mark and I want him Harper, we will love each other, don't you get it? -Alex replied

-But this is not the way!!!!

-I DON'T CARE!!!!

Later that night Mark was at Waverly sub station and so was Harper, as Alex was decided to use her potion to him to like her, so was her best friend to stop her. And her first step was an argument that the ultimately lost.

-If you're not going to help then go home Harper - Alex coldly said

-You're making a big mistake...

Harper was about to leave when she saw Alex placing the potion on a glass of soda, thinking that there was nothing to do and that all hope was lost, opportunity knocked, responding to a call from her mother, Alex left the tray on a table, exchanging the altered soda for normal one she was about throw the potion away when Justin came to her.

-What are you doing? -he asked

-N... Nothing? I... I... was... getting a drink for you, here -Harper said handling him the glass

Justin took the glass and drank it full, being Justin Alex's brother she thought the potion would never work, with a smile on her face she left the Waverly Sub Station. Little did Harper knew that her actions will trigger the worst nightmare her best friend could imagine. Later that night Alex was in her room wondering why her potion didn't worked, she went out for a glass of water and found Justin in the kitchen, when their eyes met a pink glaze covered them and, as if attracted by a magnet he walked to his sister and looked at her in the eyes.

-Justin..? Are you OK?

He caressed her cheek and her hair

-You're so beautiful... an angel...

-Justin are you on drugs?

She turned around to get to the fridge but Justin pulled her back.

-OK stop it already... and don't look at me like that you weirdo...

-I love you... is it so difficult to understand?

-Oh my God... you drank it... Justin for the love of God step away from me... -Alex said scared

But before she could do anything he pushed her against the wall and their lips sealed, Alex only saw a brilliance on her mind and everything stopped to make sense except one thing, be with the boy she had in front of her, even when his hands went under her night gown the only thing she could say was...

-Justin... let's go to my room...

She couldn't control herself or even think straight... that was indeed the danger of the potion she concocted, the following morning she woke up feeling her head on someone's chest.

-Mark... finally... we're... JUSTIN!!! JUSTIN!!!

-Wha... ALEX!??!???

Scared Alex woke up and covered herself with the blanket.

-JUSTIN GET SOMETHING ON!!!!

Seeing his pants near he was quick to put them on.

-Alex what in the hell happened? Why did I woke up naked on your bed??? Why where you naked?? Alex? Alex are you listening?

But the teenager was glaring intently to a red stain in her bed.

-No.. please God no... we couldn't have...

Tears began to run down her face as she fell down to her knees, Justin hugged her.

-Alex calm down, we couldn't have... maybe... maybe it was a girl's accident...

-Justin... I can feel it in me that I did it...

-Maybe you're wrong...

-I´M NOT WRONG!!!! A GIRL CAN TELL WHEN SHE HAD SEX!!! CAN'T YOU GET IT!??

The door opened and Max entered the room.

-What's all the yelling? -he asked

-Max please get out - Justin said

-Wait why are you

Justin got up and pushed him out of the room, literally, dragged him.

-Don't say anything about this, to anyone. Now get out.

Justin closed the door and tended to his sister who was still wrapped in the blanket crying a river.

-Why don't you go take a warm bath, get dressed... we'll figure this out OK?

-I'm sorry Justin... I'm so sorry... it's all my fault... -she said hugging him

-I don't know what happened but it'll be OK all right?

Alex nodded and did as her brother had said.

A month and half later.

Theresa walked in the bathroom, Alex was sitting on the floor beside the toilet with her sight lost.

-Baby are you OK? I heard you were throwing up.

-I'm fine... something I ate last night... I'll be fine...

She helped her wash her mouth and then Alex went back to her room. Justin came in minutes later.

-Mom said you were sick, what's wrong with you?

Tear ran down Alex's face.

-I'm... late... -she said with a whisper of a voice

-Late for what? It's 6 in the morning, school doesn't start until 8:30. -he replied

-Justin... I have been puking my life out for the last three weeks... I dropped a sandwich and a soda on Harper last week when I fainted on the restaurant...

-I... I don't get it, what are you talking about?

-I'm pregnant... I'm pregnant... -she's said with a whisper.

Justin just glared at her in disbelief.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unforgivable Truths

-You're what?

-I'm pregnant Justin...

-How could you be?

-Oh I don't know, how about our little episode a month and a half ago?

-Oh my God... you mean...

-Why didn't I listen to Harper...

Justin hugged her.

-We'll sort this out...

-Yeah right... Mom and Dad always expected me to make a mess like this... just they didn't expected to be you the one I did it with... my life is ruined...

Justin hugged her, he knew that their lives were going to change and he shivered to think about the reaction of his parents when they found out. At school Harper approached her friend.

-Alex?

-Hi...

-Are you OK?

-No... as a matter of fact I need your help...

-Sure.

-Come with me.

When she thought they were alone she spoke.

-I'm leaving school.

-WHAT?

-Look Harper... I... I'm... I'm pregnant...

-What? Who?

-I... I don't know how it happened... but... a month ago... Justin drank then potion I prepared for Mark and... I found him in the kitchen and before I could do anything he kissed me and triggered the spell... and we ended up in my room...

Harper glared at her in disbelief with tears running down her face.

-It's my fault... Alex... I'm so sorry...

-Your fault how can it be your fault? What are you talking about?

-The night when you wanted to give the potion to Mark... I took the glass and I... gave it to Justin...

Alex glared at her for a few seconds

-YOU WHAT??? HARPER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING????

-I thought that it wouldn't work if he was your brother...

-Well it worked... and I ended up having sex with him at the worst possible time I could have had it with anyone... Harper... I should be mad at you but I can't... I need you...

-Sure...

-Your mom goes to work all day right?

-Yeah...

-I need to go to your home... instead of school... please...

-Sure... but you know as I do that you won't be able to hide it from your mom for long right?

-Until then I'll think about something...

The following day Alex arrived at Harper's home, what she didn't expected was to find Harper's mom, Samantha Finkle, still at home.

-Oh God... I...

-Come in, want some breakfast? -she happily said

-I... I think I have to go to school... thank you Mrs. Finkle.

-Alex, please sit down, I want to help you. Harper told me about your "special" situation.

Almost crying Alex sat at the table.

-Don't worry, I won't tell your parents. I'm sure you'll find the moment. Meanwhile you can stay here if you like. I'll leave you some lunch in the fridge.

For a couple of months everything seemed to be going just like Alex wanted, Mrs. Finkle even took her to a gynecologist to keep her controlled, Alex's mistake? She gave the assistant the phone number of the Sub Station. And it happened one of the mornings when she was at Harper's, the phone rang and Theresa picked it up.

-Waverly Sub Station, this is Theresa... Alex? No, she's at school now... Dr. who?... what do you mean pregnancy control appointment? Me? I think you're mistaken... her full name? Alexandra Margaret Russo... my God... since when... I... sure... I'll let her know... bye...

-What's wrong dear? -Jerry asked

-I think we have a serious problem. -Theresa somberly asked.

Later that day Alex got home.

-Hi, I'm home -she happily said.

-How was school? -Theresa asked.

-You know the usual.

She was about to go upstairs when Theresa told her something that took her off guard.

-I got a call from Dr. McNamara's office, he won't be able to receive you tomorrow, he expects to see you on Thursday.

-Thank you, I'll tell Harper's mom that -then she froze in the stairs.

-Alexandra get down here. -Theresa said coldly

Alex knew that the moment of truth had arrived earlier, since her early childhood her mother had never called her by her full name.

-I want a full explanation young lady, I also know that you dropped out of school two months ago.

Tears began to run down Alex's face.

-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

Justin inadvertently came downstairs.

-Mom I need to

-Justin please leave us alone.

It took him two seconds to comprehend what they were talking about as he heard Alex's sobs.

-Let me stay, please.

-Justin this is a delicate matter between us and Alex - Jerry said as he came up from the Sub Station.

-Let... him... stay -Alex said sobbing

-Why? What does Justin have to do with anything? Look, first of all, who's the father of that baby? -Theresa asked.

-Mom... please forgive me... I never wanted this to happen... -Alex said crying

Jerry knelt before her and took her hands in his.

-It's OK... we'll help you... but we need to know, he has to take this responsibility along the way too. -Jerry said

Justin braced for Alex's next word.

-Justin...

Jerry's eyes opened wide as well as Theresa's

-What?

-Justin is the father...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unforgivable Truths

-It's Justin... Justin is the father... - Alex said sobbing

Theresa gasped and glared at both his daughter and son, Jerry just got up slowly with growing rage in his eyes.

-Dad I

His words, though, were cut short by Jerry's fist which impacted his face sending him against the bookcase behind him.

-JERRY!!!!

-DAD STOP!!! -Alex yelled

Justin got up and cleaned the blood of his lip in shock.

-I want you both out of the house in ten minutes. -Jerry said severely

-What? Dad wait no!!!-Alex said crying

-You two have brought shame to this family and I don't want you under my roof -he replied

-Jerry why don't you and I

-No Theresa, There's nothing to talk about. You two out of the house in half an hour, when I come back I don't want to see you here.

With that Jerry turned around and went back to the Dely, Justin tended to Alex who was crying uncontrollably on the carpet.

-We'll be OK... don't worry... we'll figure something out...

Theresa approached Justin and put a set of keys and a note in his hand.

-What?

-An apartment I have not too far from here... it's a long story, just take Alex there until your father calms down... I'll visit you later so you can explain this mess to me-she said

An hour later they arrived at the apartment, it was cozy and nice, Alex sat in the couch and sobbed silently. Justin knelt before her.

-Stop it Alex, we'll get through this

-Through?? THROUGH??? YOU SAID THAT AND LOOK AT US!!!! DAD KICKED US OUT OF THE HOUSE AND NOW WHERE LIVING IN THIS DUMP!!!!

-Look, nobody said this would be easy, we'll solve this OK? Let's wait for Dad to calm down and we'll explain everything to him and when Mom hears what happened she'll help us.

Later that night Alex went to bed while Justin watched tv on the living room, he was startled when he heard the door open he was ready to react when he saw that it was his mother.

-Where's Alex? -Theresa asked

-She went to bed an hour ago... look Mom... you need to know what happened please... it's not what you and Dad think.

Theresa sat in the couch beside him.

-Then how did it happened?

The woman listened as her son told her all that had happened, from Alex's idea of the potion and the accidental way in which he ingested it along side with the resultant effects.

-Mom... it was an accident...

-No Justin, an accident is to drop a lamp and breaking into pieces, bringing a child to the world is something more serious, Alex already dropped out of school and we don't even know what will be of the child when it arrives and

-Look, I'm researching on old spell books, maybe there's something we can do to stop the pregnancy and

Theresa was about to say something when both realized that Alex was glaring at them with tears running down her face.

-Stop it? Justin are you listening to yourself? What I have in my womb is a living human being... a person... are you willing to take a life? Because I'm not, never, he or she is not responsible for our... my mistake... so don't even think about that again understand?

-Alex

-I'm not giving up Justin, you better understand that. I made a mistake but the life I have in me did not, and I'm going to love it with all... my... he...

Theresa reacted in time to catch her daughter in mid-air before she actually hit the table below her. When Alex opened her eyes she was back in her bed with her mother sleeping in a chair nearby.

-Mom...?

-How do you feel?

-Better... what time is it?

-3 in the morning -Theresa replied

-What are you doing here?

-Making sure you're OK

-But what about Dad, he may be worried about you -Alex said

-He thinks I'm visiting your aunt Julia.

-Mom... I'm not giving up the baby... -Alex said caressing her belly

Theresa sat in the bed beside her.

-I know exactly how you feel.

-What?

-Your father and I loved each other very much... but... I became pregnant with Justin before we were actually married... so... I very much understand you...

-Mom... I'm not stupid... you're making this up to make me feel better.

-How old is Justin?

-22...

-How long have I been married to your father?

-21... oh God...

-So... I pretty much know what is it to be like that... look... give your father some time, everything will be fine. -she said hugging her.

Two days later Alex was making herself a sandwich when an intense pain in her belly made her drop the plate she had in her hands and seconds later she plummeted to the floor. Twenty minutes later Justin arrived with a couple of shopping bags.

-Alex? Alex I'm home, where is she?

Justin also noticed two bags with groceries in the table.

-What... Alex... she wasn't supposed to go get groceries...

Suddenly he noticed a paper near the bags: "Alex at Belleveu Hospital, get there quick"

Justin dropped the bags and ran out.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unforgivable Truths

Chapter 4

Justin was nervous, it was too early for Alex to be in the hospital, and who took her? He knew the handwriting was familiar, he entered the hospital and asked for his sister, when he was about to get where he was told he saw his father, he stopped and just glared at him. Jerry saw him as well.

-Justin... come here. It's all right -he said

-How's Alex? What happened?

-We don't know yet... something went wrong... look... your mother told me what happened... I still don't know what to think so... just, I'm sorry for hitting you.

-It's all right... where's Mom?

-On her way here, she was closing the sub station and

-Wait... then it was you... you found Alex and brought the groceries and found... of course, it was your handwriting...

-Jerry how is she? What happened to my little girl? -Theresa asked as she arrived.

The man hugged his wife.

-We're waiting for the Doctor to come out and tell us.

-Alex said he couldn't bare to be here so he just wanted us to call him when we know anything -Theresa said

A few minutes later a Doctor approached.

-Are you the family of Alexandra Margaret Russo?

-Yes we are, how is she? -Jerry replied

-I'm Doctor John Carter, as you may know, teen pregnancies are of high risk to both the mother-to-be and the unborn child, unfortunately in Alexandra's case, she suffered a complication and at this point we can't tell...

He went silent for a moment.

-Tell what? -Theresa asked

-How is she??? -Justin said also

-We can't tell if either will make it. We're doing our best to save both your daughter's and your daughter's baby lives.

There hugged her husband and sobbed, Justin just plummeted on a chair looking at nowhere. Three days later Justin woke up when his cellphone rang.

-Get to the hospital, the Doctor wants to see us all -Jerry said

Half an hour later Theresa, Jerry and Justin arrived to the the hospital, they were led to Doctor Carter's office by one of the nurses.

-How's Alex? -Jerry asked

-Your daughter is fine... unfortunately... despite our efforts I'm afraid she lost the baby. - Dr. Carter replied

Theresa gasped and hugged Jerry

-Does she know? -Justin asked

-I spoke with her early, but she needs you all at this point. -Dr. Carter said

Alex was in her room watching at the ceiling when someone knocked at her door.

-Come in... -she said

Theresa was first to come in and sat beside her.

-You know don't you? -she asked as she saw the look on her mother's face

Jerry sat on the other side

-It'll be fine baby, you'll see. -he said

She glared at Justin with teared eyes.

-Guess you're off the hook huh? Nothing to worry about, no need to search for any spells anymore -Alex said in the verge of crying.

-No... no, it's not what I wanted, ever... you have to believe me...

-I just want to get back home... forget all this ever happened...

-You can go home whenever you want, both of you -Jerry said

Theresa smiled at her husband as finally things were clear between her husband and her sons.

Three months later...

Justin was back in college and was working in his dorm room when he was informed that someone was there to see him.

-Alex?

-I... just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you...

-Look, it was an accident, you don't need to

-An accident I caused - Harper said arriving beside his sister

-Look, it was an accident, neither of you needs to be sorry all right?

Alex hugged her brother

-Thank you...

-It's all right...

The end.


End file.
